Don't Drink The Tea!
by Ja Ne-chan
Summary: TK's in for it... Ken and Davis have graciously given TK some tea, but is that what it really is? Contains yaoi themes, and I suggest you don't read unless you like yaoi, ok? Chapter 3 has been added. It's a Digichat!
1. Default Chapter

I no own, you no sue. Plain and simple. ^-^ I warn you not to read this unless you like yaoi, ok? Good, any flames will be ignored, and I'll probably print them out and burn them in my toasty fire. TK's in for it... Ken and Davis have graciously given him some tea, but is that what it really is? Read it and find out! ^_~  
  
Don't Drink the Tea!  
  
TK sat comfortably on the floor of his apartment sipping his tea. He had invited Ken and Davis for a sleepover that night, but he was unaware of the danger that lied ahead of him. Meanwhile Ken and Davis were watching him like hawks. TK noticed them and sweatdropped. "What's wrong with you guys? You look like your ready pounce on me," TK sat down his teacup and listened to his friends. "We are," said Davis winking to Ken. "Okay? Whatever," TK picked up his tea and drunk it some more. "You know guys this tea tastes funn..." TK had fallen into a deep sleep, and was lying on the floor. Ken and Davis smiled evilly.   
  
A few hours later TK slowly opened his blue eyes, glistening in the light.   
"Huh? Where am I?" TK asked himself as he took in his surroundings. This is my room, TK thought, Wait a minute... what the heck?! TK was lying on all things, but his bed. TK's hands were handcuffed to the bedposts; his ankles were tied together with rope.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted by voice. "It's about time you woke up." Davis appeared from the shadows; Ken followed in with an insidious grin on his face. "Look Davis, is all this bondage necessary? This is kinda kinky." TK questioned, with a light blush. "Shame, shame Takeru! I didn't know you knew such a word!" said Ken sounding more like the Kaizer. "Ken you're scaring me..." TK sighed wondering when this game would end. Davis suddenly began to laugh evilly. "TA, I want it now!" "NO! Never!" TK yelled.   
  
Davis walked slowly to the bed, and stopped. TK just stared at him, never letting his eyes saunter. "I'm taking this into custody," suddenly Davis took off TK's hat, and placed it on his head. "NOOOOOO! Not the hat, Davis!" TK yelled, but was muffled with Ken's hand. Davis smiled at TK. He has my hat. What do I do now? I feel so weak without my hat...No! I must protect myself! They'll never get anything from me! TK screamed in his mind.   
  
Davis suddenly looked at Ken and nodded. Ken reached for TK's pants. "NO! NO! Please don't do this Davis!" TK yelled. Ken's hands slipped in TK's pocket, and pulled out the remote. "Yes! At last we have it! Come on Ken let's watch Spanish Soap Operas!" Davis skipped out of the room. "Sure, wait up!" Ken skipped after him. "Nooooo! I wanna watch Blue's Clues! Come back guys and untie me! Guys? ::Silence:: Guys? ::Silence:: Guys...Oh well, Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! We gotta find a paw print, that's our first clue, then we put it in the notebook, cuz they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues..."  
  
The End  
Did you like it? Did I fool you? I like writing these types of stories. ^_~ R/R, plz! Sorry if the song's wrong I haven't watched Blues Clues in a while.   
See ya!  



	2. Interesting items...

Warning: This contains yaoi themes, and is the sequel to Don't Drink the Tea! Ken, Davis, TK, Matt, and Tai are hanging out at Matt's place. Watch the mayhem, as they play jokes, and party all night long!!! This chapter contains major kinkage! Beware!  
  
Matt and Tai were plopped on the couch watching the Spice channel on TV while Ken, Davis, and TK were up in Matt's room going through his stuff and watching Dragonball Z.   
  
Matt dialed Izzy's phone number, and waited for the red head to pick up. "Hello?" "Hi, Izzy, It's me, Matt." "Oh Hey, Matt - Stop it Joe!" Giggles were heard from Izzy's side of the phone. Tai looked at Matt, and Matt just shook his head. "Uh, Izzy were having a lil get together, and I wanted to know if you and Joe can come." "Uh... We can't we're a little busy right now." Matt took this to his advantage. "Oh, what are you two doing?" Tai gave him an evil smirk then said; "You have come to the dark side, Yamato." There was a long pause on the other side of the phone, then some giggles, then Izzy finally said, "Gotta go, bye!" and he hung up the phone. "He, he, it's always the quiet ones. Hey Tai, I wonder what he and Joe were doing..." joked Matt. "Izzy is the kinky one," said Tai his eyes glued to the TV. (AN: Wonder what he's watching...)  
  
Meanwhile TK was going through Matt's closet when he found some interesting things, a collar, leash, and a whip. "Hey Ken, come look at this," said TK. Ken looked at these items then said, "Does your brother have a dog? Or did he used to?" "No, never, even if he did that wouldn't explain the whip." "True." "Why not ask him," said Davis who was currently going through Matt's underwear drawer. (AN: Maybe too much info there...) "What the heck are you doing, Davis?" asked TK. "Oh, TK, you brother's a star, I could sell these to rabid fangirls and get big bucks!" said Davis with a lot of enthusiasm, waving Matt's boxers with chibi Tais on them in the air.  
"Okay... Whatever, but your right Davis, I should just ask him," said TK starting for the room Matt and Tai were in. "Wait up!" said Ken as he and Davis followed.  
  
"Matt," said TK trying to get his brother's attention. "Yeah?" asked Matt still not looking at TK. "What are these?" Matt looked at the items then jumped up. "W... Where did you get those?" asked Tai, with a slight blush. "Interesting place really, Matt's closet," said Davis excited because of all the action. Matt slumped down the couch, blushing, and Tai did the same even though he could not be pointed at in the crime. "What the heck were you doing in my closet anyway?" mumbled Matt as he fixed his vision on the TV screen. (AN: I really want to know what they're watching!) "You didn't answer my question, Ishida Yamato," said TK eyeing his brother. "Oh, the full name, that's bad," whispered Davis to Ken. "Enough of reminiscing in your brother's freaky escapades, we're missing DBZ!" yelled Ken, he sure was one ticked off dude. Matt and Tai blushed even more; their eyes still glued to the TV. (AN: What's so good about this Spice channel!? ^-^ I am such a hentai.) "Okay... now that you've blurted it all out for the world to know let's. Gohan's kicking Cell's butt!" yelled TK as he headed back for Matt's room. "Yeah, Gohan's one bad mothe-"Motomiya Daisuke!" yelled Ken bonking the baka on the head. "What?" asked Davis rubbing his head. "You guys stay out of my room! Go watch it in dad's, and put my things back!" yelled Matt, then he said, "Daisuke!" Daisuke came back and gave Matt back his underwear. "Thank you!" Matt said smiling a devilish smile. Davis walked into Matt's dad's room mumbling words, mostly bad ones. Tai sighed and said, "Kids these days..."  
  
He, he, That's part two! I told you it was kinkier! R/R plz! Thx!  



	3. Digichat

Warning: Yada, yada, if you've come this far do I really need a warning? The digidestined are chatting! This story is different from my story 'One Scary Digichat', on account that it has shonen-ai. The names and other things are taken from my other fic.  
  
-Goggle_Boy has entered the chatroom   
  
-Kawaii_Boy has entered the chatroom  
  
Goggle_Boy: Hey Matt!   
  
Kawaii_Boy: Hey Tai! *Looks P.O.ED*  
  
Goggle_Boy: Why do ya looked P.O.ED?  
  
Kawaii_Boy: TK didn't put my stuff back. I can't find it.   
  
Goggle_Boy: For real? You don't think he's...  
  
Kawaii_Boy: He better NOT be! He is kinda chummy with Ken and Davis lately, and he has been spending a lot more time in the bathroo... No, no! My brother is innocent, my brother is innocent, my brother is innocent...  
  
Goggle_Boy: I'm sure he's not, Matt. Maybe he's teaching you a lesson, on not to be such a bad boy! He he...  
  
Kawaii_Boy: Horny bastard...  
  
Goggle_Boy: Damn straight!  
  
-Pink_is_Pretty has entered the chatroom  
  
Pink_is_Pretty- Hey Matt, hey Tai!  
  
Kawaii_Boy- No autographs, please. Lol, Hey Mimi.  
  
Goggle_Boy- Hey Meems!  
  
-Pink_is_EVIL has entered the chatroom  
  
Pink_is_Pretty- Pink IS pretty! Pink is NOT evil!((AN: Wanna know how this pink is pretty and this pink is evil stuff got started? Read my other story 'One Scary Digichat'))  
  
Pink_is_EVIL- PINK IS EVIL!!!! MWUHAHAHA!!! I shall rid the universe of all that is pink!  
  
Pink_is_Pretty- DIE IZZY!!!  
  
Pink_is_EVIL- MWUHAHAHA!!! NEVER!!!  
  
-Pink_is_Pretty has been booted out by Kawaii_Boy  
  
-Pink_is_EVIL has been booted out by Kawaii_Boy  
  
Kawaii_Boy- There, now where were we?  
  
Goggle_Boy- Oh so ya wanna do that? *Hentai smile*  
  
Kawaii_Boy- No! I meant what were we talking about!?  
  
Goggle_Boy- Oh... Dang.  
  
-BatpigBoy has entered the chatroom  
  
BatpigBoy- Hi!  
  
-Light_Child has entered the chatroom  
  
Kawaii_Boy- Where's the stuff, TK?  
  
BatpigBoy- I don't have it! Give me two more days, plz Matt!  
  
Kawaii_Boy- Two more days!? I was supposed to have it a week ago!  
  
Light_Child- Uh... What are they talking about?  
  
Goggle_Boy- *Covers Kari's ears* Sh!  
  
Light_Child- Takaishi Takeru, are you on drugs?   
  
BatpigBoy- O_o!  
  
Kawaii_Boy- O_o!  
  
Goggle_Boy- T-T I don't know what's going on any more!  
  
BatpigBoy- Heck no! My brother just wants to know if I had his whip, leash, and collar.  
  
Light_Child- WHA? Maybe I don't wanna know...  
  
-So_Delicious has entered the chatroom  
  
BatpigBoy- Ken? Why would you choose that name?  
  
So_Delicious- This line has given some ppl the idea for Kensuke fanfiction. Isn't that right, readers? *Winks at the audience*  
  
BatpigBoy- Okay? That would be Kaizersuke, since you were the Kaizer. I've read a few stories about it--Uh... You didn't here that. Nowadays it would Daiken cuz your such a girl.  
  
So_Delicious- WHA? Let's step outside.  
  
Light_Child- *Pulls out popcorn* This is getting good! Oh, I mean stop the violence, increase the peace! *Does peace sign*  
  
Goggle_Boy- You change moods quick.  
  
BatpigBoy- We can't step outside this is a chatroom!  
  
So_Delicious- Into another chatroom, and have you ever heard of a Role-Playing game?  
  
  
BatpigBoy- Okay!  
  
-BatpigBoy has left the chatroom  
  
-So_Delicious has left the chatroom  
  
Kawaii_Boy- Aw man, now were gonna miss the good stuff!  
  
Goggle_Boy- *sigh*  
  
-Soccer_Star has entered the chatroom  
  
Soccer_Star- Ken? TK?  
  
Kawaii_Boy- They're in another chatroom.  
  
Soccer_Star- Oh... Then bye!  
  
Goggle_Boy- Oh, so were not worth ur time, Davis?  
  
Soccer_Star- Yeah!  
  
Goggle_Boy- Now I know why you have the most bashing sites...  
  
Soccer_Star- Hey!  
  
-Soccer_Star has been booted out by Light_Child  
  
Light_Child- Sent him flying, big brother!  
  
Goggle_Boy- Thatta girl, Kari! I'm proud of ya!  
  
Kawaii_Boy- Aw... Kodak moment!  
  
Goggle_Boy- lol, I g2g! Bye!  
  
-Goggle_Boy has left the chatroom  
  
Light_Child- I know why he left; it's dinnertime! Bye, Matt!  
  
-Light_Child has left the chatroom  
  
-Kawaii_Boy has left the chatroom  
  
Da End!  
  
Okay that's chapter 3! I won't stop there either! Prepare for chapter 4!!! I felt like writing this one after I did a DBZ Role-playing game with my friends. Vegeta was possessed, and I was Goku the exorcist! It was funny! I'm gonna turn it into a story so keep a look out for it! Peace out!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
